Biopsy is a commonly performed medical procedure in which tissue samples are obtained for diagnostic purposes. Such a procedure typically includes cutting a tissue sample and then retrieving the sample from a patient's body.
Numerous types of biopsy forceps and devices have been developed for in vivo medical diagnosis and treatment of different conditions. Such devices are designed for sampling tissue within the body, such as may be performed, for example, in endoscopic, bronchoscopic, laparoscopic, vascular, neurologic and various other types of procedures, to retrieve biopsy samples for analysis and identification of tissue types.
The biopsy forceps and devices typically include small diameter swabbing sponges, coring needles and instruments with cutting jaws at a distal end that are operated remotely through an actuator positioned at a proximal end. The biopsy forceps and devices are typically carried on a distal end of an instrument, stick, syringe or catheter, and are positioned around a tissue portion selected for removal and diagnosis.
During a biopsy tissue sampling procedure, a physician first inserts a catheter portion into a portion of the patient's body from which the tissue sample needs to be taken. The physician then guides the catheter through a passageway, such as a blood vessel, until the biopsy instrument of choice is positioned by a tissue sample site. Next, the physician swabs the surface of the site, inserts the needle into the site and removes a core sample from the site. Alternatively, the physician opens the jaws of the forceps, positions the jaws around the tissue to be sampled, and manipulates the actuator so that the jaws close around the tissue. A sample of the tissue is cut from the biopsy site while it is trapped between the jaws or picked up by other means. Keeping the jaws closed, the physician withdraws the biopsy forceps and opens the jaws to collect the tissue sample.
Several biopsy devices have been proposed. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,590,808 to Muller describes a biopsy tool that includes a rigid tip for collection of a tissue sample attached to a flexible tube, such as a catheter. The rigid tip includes a knife for cutting off the tissue samples. The knife is advanced forward to cut off the tissue sample by supplying air under positive pressure from a syringe via a first duct, and is then retracted by supplying air under negative pressure from the syringe. The tool also includes a radial cavity for capturing the severed tissue. Vacuum is supplied to the radial cavity through a separate duct to draw the tissue sample into the cavity.
However, the known biopsy tools suffer from a number of disadvantages and shortcomings. For example, the prior art biopsy forceps and devices are typically limited to taking a single tissue sample, after which the device may be withdrawn from the patient's body and the tissue collected before the device can be used again to take a second tissue sample. Accordingly, it is a major disadvantage of the existing art to take sufficient sample quantities in an expeditious manner. An additional disadvantage of prior art devices is that it is often very difficult to accurately position the forceps next to the tissue to be sampled. Yet another disadvantage of prior art devices is that the samples are not immediately captured and securely held in a container at the sample site.
Hence, there is a significant need for a forceps device that is capable to taking multiple tissue samples while in the patient's body without the need of withdrawing the device and removing the collected tissue sample before another sample can be collected. There is also a need for a forceps device that can be precisely positioned next to the tissue to be sampled. There is also a need for a forceps device that can be precisely positioned and actuated to sample indirect tissues, such as those positioned beyond the walls of an airway, lumen or vessel. Furthermore, there is a need for a repetitively actuated forceps device that can be precisely operated, such that its insertion, actuation, depth and repetition cycles are be known and controlled. There is further a need to provide a forceps device that is capable of immediately capturing and securely holding a tissue sample in a container at the sample site. Additionally, there is a need for a forceps device that can be placed and actuated under direct and/or indirect visualization.